Kyumin Skuel HEART
by Cho Raka
Summary: " Kisah tentang PERSAHABATAN yang menimbulkan rasa CINTA. Namun cinta tersebut bertepuk sebelah tangan. Begitu banyak cobaan yang datang mengampirinya. Beribu rasa sakit hati timbul dihati". "Skuel dari film HEART yang dibintangi oleh Irwansyah dan Acha Septriasa".
1. Chapter 1

Anyeonghaseo, salam kenal semuanya.. Author baru nih.. Hehehe :-D

Nae Ireumeun, Cho Raka imnida.

Ini adalah cerita dari Sekuel film Heart yang dibintangi oleh Irwansyah dan Acha Septriasa. Namun, ada sedikit yang diubah dan ditambah adegan lainnya. Jadi jangan maarah kalo ada adegan yang dihapus atau ada adegan yang seharusnya nggak ada. Maaf sebelumnya, ini adalah FF saya yang pertama, jadi maklumin aja kalo berantakan. Gomawo :-D

HEART The Series Chapter 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Yeoja)

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Kicauan burung terdengar sangat merdu seakan mengajak kita untuk bernyanyi bersama. Sinar matahari begitu menyilaukan dan sangat menyejukkan saat itu. Saat itu, terlihat seorang namja dan seorang yeoja sedang bermain basket dilapangan yang sangat sepi. Terlihat juga sebuah rumah pohon yang sederhana berdiri diatasnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, nama namja tersebut. Ia sangat tampan, kreatif, selalu penuh kejutan dan apa adanya. Tak jarang banyak wanita yang mendekatinya untuk memohon menjadi Yeoja Chingunya. Lee Hyuk Jae, yeoja mungil dan enerjik yang suka dengan olahraga bola basket. Ia sangat cantik dan mempesona, namun sayang sikap tomboynya membuat para namja jarang mendekatinya. Ia sering dipanggil Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka sangat akrab dan saling mengasihi. Itu membuat Eunhyuk mempunyai rasa terhadap Kyuhyun. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Eunhyuk menyukainya.

"Haha,, coba ambil bola ini. Sini." Ucap Eunhyuk mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Memangnya aku tidak bisa. Awas saja kalau bisa aku rebut bola itu." Sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Coba sini kalau berani. Shoot bola saja tidak becus." Ejek yeoja tersebut.

"Hei, apa katamu? Ya! Kau membuatku kesal Eunhyuk."

Kyuhyun itu pun berlari dan berusaha merebut bola basket yang sedang dimainkan oleh Eunhyuk tersebut. Dengan sigap yeoja tersebut langsung men-dribble bola basketnya.

"Hei, hei, coba ambil.. Hahahaha.. Kau lemah Kyuhyun-ah. Hahahaa"

"Awas kau!"

"Eits,, nggak kena.. hahaha kau lucu.. Shuut, masuk! Kau kalah lagi Kyuhyun-ah"

"Aish, menyebalkan!"

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun tersebut mencoba merebut bola basket tersebut dari tangan Eunhyuk yang cekatan. Namun gagal karena Eunhyuk berhasil memasuki bolanya ke ring dan membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi kalah dan kesal.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Sudahlah, ini kan cuma permainan. Mungkin kali ini kau kalah, tapi siapa tau besok kau menang. Jangan ngambek lagi dong, ne?." Bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Aish! Kau sangat jago Hyukkie. Aku tidak yakin akan mengalahkanmu."

"Ya, makannya kau belajar lebih giat denganku. Panggil aku Master, oke?." Eunhyuk mulai mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan sekali. Awas kau yah." Sahut Kyuhyun dan berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan menggelitik pinggang Eunhyuk. Membuat Min ah merasa geli dan jatuh ketanah.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan macam-macam kamu. Hei! Geli tau. Hentikan Kyuhyun. Hahahaha,, geli Kyuhyun. Hahahah."

"Rasakan ini. Kau menyebalkan."

"Hei, berhenti. Geli Kyuhyun-ah. Kau membuatku tidak bisa napas. Ya!" sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka sekarang sedang menatap langit cerah sambil tertawa bersama. Kemudian Eunhyuk berdiri dan menuju rumah pohon dan memanjat pohon tersebut. Kyuhyun memandang dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya, kau sedang apa?"

"Bawel, kalo mau liat, manjat aja sini. Masa udah gede takut manjat pohon. Payah."

"Nanti kesamber petir loh. Nulis apaan sih?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kalo mau tau, makannya manjat." Ejek Eunhyuk.

"Kamu pikir aku gak bisa manjat apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun memanjat pohon tersebut, tanpa disadari ia terpeleset dan terjatuh ketanah, Ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu pun langsung panik dan turun kebawah. Ia berusaha untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Aku nggak mau main-main ya. Kyuhyun, Ireona, Ya. Kyuhun, jangan bercanda. Nggak lucu tau, Ya Kyuhyun."

Terlihat Eunhyuk sangat panik melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja tidak sadarkan diri. Ia pun terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun akan bangun. Namun hasilnya Nihil!. Tidak ada jalan lain, jalan terakhir adalah memebrikan nafas buatan. Namun Eunhyuk merasa ragu. Tapi ia memikirkan nasib Kyuhyun. Ia melihat kekanan dan kekiri memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Ia pun membuka hulut Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk memberi nafas buatan untuk Kyuhyun. Saat ia sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun, mata kyuhyun terbuka lebar.

"Buuwaaaaa!" teriak Kyuhyu.

"Omo. Akkh." Jerit Eunhyuk yang jatuh terduduk.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Hyukie." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu. Aish, menyebalkan. Awas kau!" sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengejar kyuhyun.

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Kyuhyun pun berlari-lari bersama Eunhyuk yang sedang mengejar Kyuhyun ingin membaas dendam atas perilakunya yang berbohong, pura-pura pingsan. Mereka pun tertawa lepas menandakan bahwa mereka bergembira bersama. Hujan pun membasahi tanaman dan segalanya yang tersiram olehnya. Membuat basah dan lembab udara pada saat itu.

== HEART ==

Hari itu, Kyuhyun berniat untuk membeli komik kesukaannya. Ya, komik Shinchan. Ia sangat menggilai komik tersebut. Didalam kamarnya sudah banyak komik shinchan tersusun rapi dirak bukunya. Kali ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun akan membelinya lagi. Ia pun sampai ditoko buku langganannya dan langsung mencari barang yang ditujunya. Namun ia tidak menemukan barang yang diinginkannya.

"Ahjussi, apa komik shinchan yang terbaru masih ada?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada pemilik toko tersebut.

"Ah, ne. Masih ada." Jawab pemilik toko tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Jjinja? Ah, saya kira sudah habis. Untunglah." Jawab Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya.

"Ini komiknya."

"Gamsahamnida Ahjussi." Membungkukan badannya seraya menghormati pemilik toko tersebut.

Saat ia ingin keluar dari toko tersebut, ia melihat sebuah komik yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Ia menghampiri rak buku yang menyimpan komik tersebut. Dengan sekilas ia melihat cover depannya dan mengambil komik tersebut.

"Itu komik dari seorang penulis baru. Tanggapannya positif. Banyak yang menyukai karyanya." Ucap sang pemilih toko tersebut sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun.  
"Ahh, ne. Heart. Judulnya menarik." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Ya. Itu dia penulisnya. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Tumben sekali dia kesini." Kata pemilik toko tersebut heran.

Kyuhyun pun melihat kearah yang sama dengan pemilik toko tersebut. Seorang Yeoja turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke toko buku tersebut. Kyuhyun menatapnya sangat tajam. Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dengan memakai dress berwarna pink. Dengan cepatnya Kyuhyun langsung mengambil pulpen dan membawa komik tersebut menghampiri Sungmin.

"Anyeonghaseo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Sungmin bersalaman.

"Ne, Sungmin imnida. Lee Sungmin." Menyambut tangan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, komik kamu sangat bagus. Ceritanya menarik. Aku suka. Dari semua komik yang pernah aku baca, komik kamu yang paling seru dan lucu. Gambarnya juga bagus. Menarik." Gombal Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo." Sambil tersenyum heran melihat Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau tanda tangani komik ini? Aku sangat menggemarimu. Terlebih sang pengarang ternyata sangat cantik seperti ini."

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi." Sambil mengambil komik tersebut dan menandatanganinya dan kemudian menyerahkannya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Eemm, bolehkan aku minta nomor telepon dan alamat rumahmu Sungmin-ssi?" ucap Kyuhyun ragu. Takut Sungmin akan marah padanya.

"Ah, ne. Boleh." Sungmin langsung menulis alamatnya dan nomor teleponnya dikomik tersebut dan menyerahkan kemabli pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Sungmin-ssi. Bangapseumnida."

"Ne, bangapseumnida Kyuhyun-ssi." Sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Sungmin langsung menuju mobilnya dan pergi entah kemana, mungkin kerumahnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gembira melihat Sungmin dan dapat berkenalan dengannya. Ia rasa, ini adalah jatuh cnta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, itulah perasaaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin, seorang Kreator komik yang baru ditemuinya.

== HEART ==

Pagi yang cerah telah menyingsing dan memulai hari ini. Sebuah rumah yang asri terlihat sangat kontras dengan Pemandangan yang begitu indah, dengan berlatarkan pegunungan yang elok dan hijau. Dihalaman terlihat Eunhyuk sedang mencuci mobilnya. Tanpa diketahui Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun berusaha mendekatinya bermaksud mengagetkan Eunhyuk yang sedang asik mencuci mobil kesayangannya,

"Doorr!" sergah Kyuhyun

"Ya, apa-apaan sih. Jinjja" Eunhyuk kaget melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyukie, kemarin hari yang luar biasa buat aku. Aku bertemu dengan Sungmin.' Sambil tersenyu-senyum sendiri.

"Sungmin? Nugu? Siapa dia?. Jawab Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Oh, dia itu pengarang komik. Ah, kan udah aku bilang, kalo jodoh nggak akan kemana. Yeoja ini bener-bener idaman aku Hyukie. Dia itu cantik, feminis, punya selera humor yang tinggi, dan dia  
itu..."

"Chankaman. Yeoja idaman? Tapi aku gak yakin kalau kamu Namja idaman dia."

"Ya, aku serius. Baru pertama kali aku rasain jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dengan cara apapun aku harus dapetin dia. Kamu bantuin rencanain yah?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Oya?" Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Tanpa diduga, Eunhyuk menyiram Kyuhyun dengan air selang yang mengalir deras. Membuat mereka main siram-siraman seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun pun membalas perbuatan Eunhyuk sehingga baju mereka basah semua. Mereka pun terlihat senang dan bahagia.

=== HEART ===

_**To be Continued...**_

Gimana? Masi ancur yah? hehe pertama kali bikin Fanfiction nih. Maklumin aja yah..

Yaudah, makasih udah mau baca FF aku. Gomawo Chingudeull...

ada yang mau Review?.. Kasih ide yah, supaya lebih romantis gitu.. Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, haiii... Update lagi nih.. Kelanjutan dari HEART the Series Versi Kyumin,.. :-D

Happy Ready yah..

HEART The Series Chapter 2

Disebuah kafe yang ramai Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyakatan cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun hendak memikirkan kado kejutan apa yang diberikan kepada Sungmin dengan ditemani Eunhyuk sedang membaca komik. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun mencoba mengejutkan Eunhyuk dengan kado itu, tetapi justru Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa komik Luna sangat mengharukan dan menyedihkan.

"Ah, aku udah punya hadiah yang spesial buat Luna. Komikus yang punya selera humor yang sangat tinggi. Mau lihat gak?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian membuka kadonya.

Tanpa diduga, Eunhyuk meneteskn air mata membaca komik Sungmin. Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Kurang lucu ya?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan muka heran.

"Lucu sih. Cuman, aku rasa kado itu nggak cocok buat Sungmin. Kamu kalau mau tau Sungmin, kamu baca komiknya. Ini kisah tentang peri kecil yang kesepian sedang menanti kematiannya." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menghapus air matanya.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil komik yang dipegang Eunhyuk dan mencoba membacanya. Ia pun terkesima dengan isi komik tersebut. Ternyata benar kata Eunhyuk, komik ini mengisyaratkan tentang kesedihan, bukan kegembiraan.

== Heart ==

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun berniat untuk menghibur Sungmin dirumahnya. Ia pun pergi kerumah Sungmin dan melihat Sungmin duduk diteras rumahnya. Kyuhyun pun mengampirinya dan duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Baru kali ini aku baca komik yang bener-bener menguras air mata. Peri kecil yang sedang menanti kematiannya. Sungguh kasihan. Hidup dalam situasi tanpa harapan. Hei, kok ketawa sih?" sapa Kyuhun melihat Sungmin yang malah tertawa.

"Ani,Gweanchana. Lucu aja." Jawab Sungmin menahan ketawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Aku yakin semua orang yang baca komik kamu bakalan sedih."

"Aniyo, bukan soal itu. Aku cuma inget waktu di toko buku. Kamu kan bilang komik aku lucu, lebih lucu dari Sincan." Sungmin tersenyum manis membuat Kyuhyun malu.

"Oh, itu bukan aku. Aku dibo'ongin sama tukang jaga buku itu. Tapi setelah kubaca komik kamu bener-bener bagus, Minnie. Aku nggak pengen kau kesepian seperti peri dalam komik kamu itu. Kamu harus seperti peri-peri kecil yang riang, yang terbang dengan sayap yang mempesona dengan indahnya seperti bintang-bintang di langit." Kyuhyun menjelaskannya dengan rinci membuat Sungmin tertawa.

Sungmin pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang unik. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terpesona melihat senyuam Sungmin yang terlihat sangat manis dan mempesona membuat Kyuhyun lupa pada dunia nyatanya dan mulai tergila-gila dengan Sungmin.

==== Heart ====

Keesoka harinya, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengadakan pertarunag basket lagi. Mereka bermain dengan sangat serius karena Kyuhyun ingin menang pada pertandingan kali ini. Ia pun perusaha mengalahkan Eunhyuk.

"Yes, menang lagi." Ucap Kyuhun setelah berhasil memasukan basket ke ring basket.

"Ya, akhirkan kamu bisa menang juga. Daebak!" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Oya, Gomawo Hyukkie. Karena kamu aku bisa mengambil hati Sungmin. Gomawo."

"Gweanchana, melihat teman bahagia, sama aja membuat aku bahagia."

Mereka pun tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun pun merangkul Eunhyuk dan tangannya yang lain menggelitik pinggang Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk tertawa geli. Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun melihat Luna yang turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang Sungmin dan tersenyum. Sungmin pun melihat Kyuhyun dan ikut tersenyum.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun heran.

" Anyeong, Sungmin. Lee Sungmin Imnida." Sapa Sungmin ke Eunhyuk.

"Nde, Lee Hyukjae Imnida. Panggil aja Eunhyuk." Sahut Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

"Em, aku mau ngajak Farel jalan. Kalau gitu, kamu ikut ya?." Ajak Sungmin.

"Nde, mian. Aku nggak bisa, ada kerjaan." Sahut Eunhyuk menolak.

Melihat Sungmin mengajak Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun cemas dan berusaha membuat Sungmin berhenti mengajak Eunhyuk. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mengambil hati Sungmin lagi.

"Eem, Eunhyuk ini kuliah di arsitektur. Lagi ujian akhir, jadi Skripsinya numpuk. Iya kan, Hyuk?." Kyuhyun berkata sambil melihat kearah Eunhyuk.

"Nde, bener kata Kyuhyun."

"Yah, sayang banget dong. Tapi lain kali bisa kan?."

"Oke. Lain kali bisa."

"Yahudah, Hyukkie, aku pergi dulu yah. Anyeong." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju mobil Sungmin.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkannya sendiri. Mobil Sungmin pun pergi dan berlalu dengan cepat. Eunhyuk pun berlari dan memanjat pohon dan melihat mobil Sungmin dari rumah pohon. Ia terlihat sedih melepas Kyuhyun pergi dengan Sungmin.

_**"Andai kau tau Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku takut kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku takut jika nanti pertemanan kita akan hancur karena perasaanku ini. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih dari seorang teman, maupun sahabat, aku ingin menjadi Yeojachingumu. Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae."_Eunhyuk**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**Makasih yah buat yang mash nunggu cerita selanjutnya..  
**_

_**Mind to Review?.. :-D Anyeoonggg  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Heart The Series Chapter 3

Kelanjutan Chapter 2. Moga masih ada yang baca nd nunggu.. Gomawo..

Happy Reading...

Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun ke danau tempat dimana dia mendapatkan inspirasi komiknya. Danau itu terlihat begitu tenang dan sangat asri. Mereka menaiku sebuah perahu dayung berdua yang membuat mereka terasa senang.

"Aku selalu datang di tempat ini. Rasanya teduh, tenang sekali." Sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya, sejuk dan tenang." Puji Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun asik bercengkrama dan saling tertawa melihat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun pun sibuk mendayung perahu yang mereka tumpangi. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk berhenti mendayung dan meilihat kearah telujuk luna yang menujuk sesuatu.

"Kyu, lihat kura-kura itu. Kesendiriannya itu yang menginspirasikan aku buat tokoh peri yang amat kesepian. Tapi, mulai sekarang ia tidak akan sendirian lagi."

"Mwo?." Kyuhyu tidak mengerti apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Kasihkan kura-kuranya, Kyu. Biar kura-kura itu punya temen, seperti aku yang nggak lagi sendirian. Semoga kebersamaan mereka abadi."

Mereka pun melepas kura-kura yang ada dikantong plastik bening yang mereka bawa. Kura-kura tersebut pun berenang dengan bebasnya dan Sungmin sangat senang melihatnya. Tiba-tiba, perahu mereka oleng dan secara perlahan tenggelam.

"Perahunya bocor, Min. Kamu bisa berenang kan?. Kamu bisa berenang kan? Kau kenapa?." Kyuhyun panik meihat Sungmin yang secara iba-tiba menggigil.

"Ani, Gweanchana." Jawab Sungmin sambil terus menggigil.

"Ottokhe? Bagaimana ini?. Aish." Kyuhyun pun menceburkan dirinya ke danau dan menuntun Sungmin untuk berpelukan ketuhub Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat panik dengan Sungmin yang masih saja menggigil.

"Minnie-ah, bilang sama aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?." Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Aku kedinginan Hyun-ah. Dingin sekali." Jawab luna sambil menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun pun melepas sweater yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya ke Sungmin. Ia lalu memeluk Sungmin erat berharap Sungmin tidak lagi merasakan kedinginan. Sungmin pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan dan prilaku Kyuhyun tersebut dan memejamkan matanya serata tertidur dipelukan Kyuhyun.

=== HEART ===

Entah mengapa Eunhyuk berniat mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih feminim. Menurutnya, mungkin dengan ini dia bisa menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Saat itu, ia terlihat memakai Dress berwarna pink dan ia juga sedang berkaca di kaca spion sambil memakai anting. Tanpa ia ketahui, Kyuhyun ada dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba Farel mengejutkannya dengan memencet klakson.

"Tin, tinnn!" bunyi klakson.

"Omo, akh. Ya! Kyuhyun-ah." Eunhyuk kaget dibuatnya.

"Hehe, maaf Hyukkie. Telinga kamu kenapa Hyuk? Sini coba lihat." Paksa Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Eunhyuk.

"Akh, Kyu. Apa-apan sih? Nggak lucu tau."

"Liat, kamu pakai anting Hyuk? Waahh, Nomu Yeopta." Puji Kyuhyun.

"Pantes nggak?." Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Pantes kok. Terlihat lebih cantik dan manis."

"Aish, gombal."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk menjadi tersipu malu dan juga salah tingkah. Mukanya berubah menjadi warna merah, karena malu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eem, Hyuk. Kayaknya hari ini aku nggak main basket deh. Soalnya aku ada janji sama Sungmin. Tapi nanti aku antar deh sampe lapangan."

"Ah, nggak usah. Lagipula aku juga mau pergi, ada janji sama seorang Namja." Eunhyuk berbohong pada Kyuhyun.

"Namja? Siapa?." Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Nanti juga tau. Baru ketemu sih, tapi aku yakin dia Namja idaman aku."

"Hyukki-ah, aku senang kamu udah dapet namja, seenggaknya kamu bisa rasain apa yang aku rasakan saat ini." Sambil memegang pundak Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, percaya deh. Walaupun aku punya Namjachingu, persahabatan kita akan tetep baik kok. Yaudah, aku pergi dulu yah. Anyeong."

Eunhyuk pun menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dihalaman rumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum karena bahagia melihat Eunhyuk pergi. Ia tau, Eunhyuk pasti akan bahagia dan mendapatkan pasangan idamannya. Kyuhyun akan slalu mendukung apapun tingak Eunhyuk.

=== Heart ===

Kyuhun mengajak Sungmin ke sebuah gunung. Disana juga terlihat beberapa pemain musik siap menghibur mereka. Dengan menutup mata, Sungmin melangkah sambil dituntun Kyuhyun kearah temapt yang sudah disiapkan Kyuhyun.

"Stop. Aku hitung sampai tiga, baru buka mata ya?."

"Oke."

"Satu, dua, tiga."

Kemudian Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kejutan yang dibuat Kyuhyun untuknya. Sangat romantis dan membuat Sungmin merasa jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Mereka pun duduk ditempat yang disediakan Kyuhyun ditemani dengan alunan agu romantis yang dimainkan oleh pemain musik tersebut.

"Kamu tau nggak apa. Kamu selalu penuh dengan kejutan." Puji Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersipu mau.

"Oiya, suapin Strawberrynya yah?." Kyuhyun memberikan Strawberry tersebut dan langsung Sungmin makan.

"Eem, enak. Manis." Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membuat para pemain musik tersebut lari untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sungmin menggigil. Ia terlihat begitu sangat sakit dan kedinginan. Kyuhyun pun mulai panik melihat Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa. Ya, minnie-ah. Eottokhe?." Kyuhyun panik melihatnya.

"Dingin Kyu. Aku kedinginan."

"Pakai ini, supaya kamu nggak kedinginan." Membuaka sweaternya dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin ke bawah pohon untuk berteduh. Ia memeluk Sungmin dan terus membuat tubuh Sungmin hangat. Kyuhyun melihat bibir Sungmin yang merah tersebut, ia pun bermaksud untuk mencim bibir itu. Sungmin hanya terdiam meihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan hanya menarik nafas panjang.

=== Heart ===

Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah Eunhyuk untuk menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin bersama Sungmin. Ia pun terlihat dikamar sedang bersama Eunhyuk. Dengan semangatnya ia menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin saat ia bersama Sungmin.

"Aku nggak ngerti deh. Tadinya kan dia mau negalkuin itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia ragu?. Padahal udah sedikit lagi tuh." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Bener kata Sungmin. Cinta itu tidak harus dibuktikan dengan Ciuman. Cinta itu kebersamaan, saling berbagi, saling ngedukung, saling ngisi. Cinta itu seneng, lihat  
orang yang dicintainya bahagia." Sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk menangis. Ia measakan sakit hati saat itu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sangat bingung dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang seperti ini. Ia pun mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk dikasurnya.

"Hei, kenapa nangis? Uljima." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Karena baru kali ini aku ngerasain perasaan cinta. Selama kita berteman kamu tau kan, aku nggak pernah nyadarin perasaan ini. Nggak pernah, Kyu. Cinta itu harus diungkapin, Kyu. Kamu harus bilang sama orang yang mau cintai kalau kamu cinta sama dia. Perempuan itu perlu kepastian, Kyu."

"Iya, aku tau. Uljima Hyukkie-ah."

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Eunhyuk dengan tangannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang membuat hatinya makin sakit. Ia pun berlari keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

**_To be Continued..._**

Tolong bantu Author yah..

Reviewnya dong, supaya Author Semangattt


	4. Chapter 4

HEART The Seies Chapter 4

Happy Reading Chingudeull... Gomawo...

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ingin menjalankan rencananya. Kyuhyun hendak mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun berpesan kepada Eunhyuk, jika cintanya ditolak, maka Kyuhyun menyuruh Eunhyuk menabraknya hingga mati.

"Sekarang waktunya kamu ungkapin perasaan kamu ke Sungmin dan seberapa besar cinta kamu ke dia. Tapi, kamu yakin dengan rencana ini?." Tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Yakin lah. Masa bohongan. Inget, Kalau dia tolak Cinta aku, kamu gas aja mobil sekencang-kencangnya. Kamu tabrak aku sampai mati, Ok?." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudia Kyuhyun berlalu dan mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin. Ia pun merasa cemas dengan hasil yang akan dia terima nanti. Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah Sungmin terbuka.

"Chankamman. Kyuhyun? Kirain siapa masuk yuk." Ajak Sungmin

" Minnie-ah, aku datang dengan nama cinta ini. Dengan lambang ini aku akan bilang sama kamu kalau aku cinta sama kamu. Kalau kamu nerima lambang ini berarti kamu menerima cintaku, tetapi kalau kau patahin lambang ini berarti kamu tolak cintaku. Dan di sana ada mobil yang bakal nabrak aku."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kamu jangna main-main."

"Aku serius Minnie-ah. Aku butuh jawaban kamu sekarang."

"Kyu, kamu nggak ngerti Kyu.

"Nggak ada jalan lain Sungmin. Aku butuh jawaban kamu sekarang. Kau terima lambang ini atau kau patahkan. Kamu terima cintaku atau kau tolak cintaku." Paksa Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa, Kyu."

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin mematahkan lambang hati tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun heran dan merasa sedih. Diluar Eunhyuk sudah bersiap-siap untuk menabrak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berlari dengan sangat kencangnya. Ia melewat sebuah pasar dan dengan brutalnya Eunhyuk meng-gas mobilnya sekencang mungkin. Namun akhirnya Kyuhyun terbebas dar serangan Eunhyuk dan bersembunyi ditumpukan sayur dipasar.

_**"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Tapi kamu tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Mohon maafkan aku. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae."_Sungmin.**_

=== Heart ===

Tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu didanau yang pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun pun mengajak Sungmin naik perahu dayung. Sungmin pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin seperti kura-kura yang kini sudah mempunyai pasangan. Keinginan tak selalu sejalan dengan kenyataan. Kenyataannya akulah peri kesepian yang sedang menanti kematiannya itu." Tiba-tiba Sungmin berbicara.

"Maksud kamu?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku sakit Kyu. Striosis dah nggak ada lagi harapan buat aku untuk sembuh. Kematian itu Cuma soal waktu dan waktu itu nggak bakal lama lagi. Aku mencintai kamu Kyu. Tapi buat apa kalau semua ini akan berakhir dengan sia-sia." Sungmin menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Kyuhyun tetang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

" Sungmin-ah, aku cinta sama kamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap cinta  
sama kamu." Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun yang hangat dan semakin mempererat peukannya ketubuh Kyuhyun.

=== Heart ===

Kyuhyun menceritakan kepada Eunhyuk apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin kemarin. Eunhyuk mendengarnya dengan seksama sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sebenarnya merasakan sakit hati, tapi agaimanapun Kyuhyun sahabatnya dan ia berjanji akan membantu Kyuhyun walaupun hatinya sekarang sakit.

"Hyukkie, aku nggak yakin ini bisa menumbuhkan semangat hidup Sungmin lagi."

"Kyuhyun-ah, udah deh. Telepon Sungmin. Kamu ajak dia Dinner dan aku yang ngebungkus kadonya. Teepon sekarang!" Paksa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menelepon luna.

"Yeoboseo. Hei lagi ngapain? Ehm, nanti malam kita makan malam yuk." Ajak Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

Tiba-tiba telepon luna terputus yang membuat Kyuhyun murung lagi. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam melihat itu. Menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya berharap Kyuhyun tidak sedih dan kecewa lagi.

=== Heart ===

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk pergi mengunjungi rumah Sungmin. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada Sungmin yang terlihat sangat murung saat membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mengajak Eunhyuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Oh, jadi begini caranya peri kesepian menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu kematiannya?. Kamu lari dari kenyataan, Sungmin. Kenyataan bahwa ada cowok yang bener-bener mencintai kamu. Siap berbagi nemenin, nerima kamu apa adanya."

"Bukan aku Hyukkie, tetapi justru Kyuhyun yang mengingkari kenyataan bahwa aku udah di ambang kematian."

"Sungmin-ah, kamu pernah mikir nggak sih. Mungkin Tuhan memperkenalkan kamu dengan Kyuhyun karena ia mau ngasih tau kalau di dunia ini nggak ada yang sia-sia. Kamu pernah mikir nggak sih betapa setiap detik itu Tuhan melimpahkan cintanya buat kamu?. Jangan pikirkan kematian. Tanpa dipikirkan pula kematian akan datang sendirinya. Lakukan apa yang membuat kamu bahagia. Semestinya kamu itu bahagia, kamu udah ketemu dengan cowok yang kamu cintain. Dan dia, dia memilih kamu dengan segenap ketulusan hatinya."

Sungmin hanya terdiam dalam duduknya. Ia memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sudah dia sakiti. Ia menyesal karena telah berbuat seperti itu. Ia kemudia tersenyum memandang Eunhyuk yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Eunhyuk.

**_To be Continued..._**

Mind To Review?

Please Review.. Gomawo..


End file.
